Integrated electronic devices need reference voltage generators for all kinds of biasing tasks, data retention and predefined operating currents. A general requirement is a very low power consumption of the reference voltage generators. Further, any reference voltage should be stable over a wide input supply range and variations of the operating conditions, such as temperature or the like. In order to get a very stable reference output voltage, reference voltage generators can include cascode stages to make the output voltage independent from supply voltage variations. Another conventional approach to increase the power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) of reference voltage generators involves a pre-regulation of the supply voltage level used for the reference voltage generator. However, using a pre-regulation stage or cascode configurations increases chip area and power consumption, since additional circuitry is needed for the pre-regulation stage.